


Can you tell me your name please?

by flarrow_huntbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: “Can you tell me your name please?”“David… David Jones.”“Okay… ‘David’. Can you tell me why you’re here please?”“I’m not supposed to be here.”“Okay, but why do you think you’re here?”“Because Jenn and Craig can’t leave me alone.”“Okay… This will be easier if you tell me the truth. Let’s start again.  Can you tell me your name please?”





	Can you tell me your name please?

“Can you tell me your name please?”

“David… David Jones.”

“Okay… ‘David’. Can you tell me why you’re here please?”

“I’m not supposed to be here.”  
“Okay, but why do you think you’re here?”

“Because Jenn and Craig can’t leave me alone.”

“Okay… This will be easier if you tell me the truth. Let’s start again.  Can you tell me your name please?”

 

* * *

 

 

There was little light shining through the windows when Craig came in. It must have been what… two, three in the morning?  Craig just stood in the doorway, looking into the room.  Watching the young boy sat on the end of the bed looking out of the window.  Unlike Craig who was in plaid pyjamas and a dressing gown, the boy was fully dressed, shoes and all.

The boy was oblivious to Craig watching and Craig was sure not to disturb him.  After what easily could have been an hour Craig left and went back to his own room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why ask if you clearly already know my name?”  
“Because it will help if you open up and by telling me your name it’s getting you to talk.”

“But what’s the point? Look there’s nothing wrong with me, I shouldn’t be here so can’t you just let me go home?”

“You know it doesn’t work like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Craig and Jenn were sat at the table eating breakfast when he came downstairs.  He was dressed the same way he was that night and it was clear by the bags under his eyes, how messy his hair was and how pale he was that he hadn’t slept at all that night. He’d just sat there, looking out of that window.

He just picked up his bag and left, ignoring the question “what about breakfast?” asked by both Jenn and Craig.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve been told you haven’t been eating properly?  Can you tell me about that?”

“I’ve been eating just fine.  Just because people don’t see me, doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“Okay. You look pale and tired.  My guess is you haven’t been sleeping, can you tell me why?”

“I just can’t.”

“But why can’t you?”

“I. Just. Can’t.”

“Do you have bad dreams? Do you not feel tired?”

“I DON’T KNOW! You tell me, aren’t you supposed to be the one telling me what’s wrong with me!?  ISN’T THAT WHY JENN AND CRAIG SEND ME HERE WEEK AFTER WEEK!?”

“I can’t help you unless you talk to me.”  
“I DON’T WANT OR NEED YOUR HELP!  Whatever Jenn and Craig keep telling you is complete bull. I’M FINE.”

“You need to calm down.”

“No! Don’t tell me what the fuck to do! YOU KNOW NOTHING AB… AB…. ABOUT M… M… ME!”  
“Barry…?”  
“I… I can’t breathe.”  
“It’s okay. Just take your time. One at a time, in and out.”

 

* * *

 

 

At three fifteen exactly he came home from school. Jenn called him into the living room.

“I had a phone call from school today,”

She was greeted with a sigh in response.

“They said you had a panic attack in social ed?”

“Bull.” He replied simply before walking out of the room, upstairs to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Barry, take your time, in and out… That’s good just like that.”

“I… It h… it hurts.”

“Where does it hurt Barry?”

Barry looked away.

“Barry, stay right here, I’ll get you a glass of water.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dinners ready!” Jenn called up the stairs but got no reply.

Jenn and Craig were sat waiting for ten minutes.

“I’ll go and get him.” Said Craig making his way upstairs but what he found was something he could never un-see.

There was so much blood across the flood of the bathroom and stood in the middle of it was a pale shaking boy. Wrists slit with blood pouring.  The look of haunting in his eyes when he looked over at Craig was too much to bear. He was ignoring the pleads to just let him die from the young boy as he started applying pressure to the wounds.

He ignored the cries as the ambulance took him away and he ignored the look of betrayal in his eyes when he signed the young boy into the mental facility.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into his new room was terrifying. All the walls were white, there was a small window. There were no decorations, no real comforts. He sat down on his bed and just turned to the window. He started doing what he’d spent so many nights doing at home. Just staring out the window for who knows how long.

“Hi Barry, I’m doctor Jones. I’m going to be your therapist while you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to make promises saying I'll continue this. I have an idea of where I would like to take it but I don't know if I'll be inspired to write more. I'll make sure that any chapters I do post end in a way that could easily end the story. I think that's the best option since who knows when I'll write again.


End file.
